Over a period of the last six years, periodic internal reviews of the College animal facility resources by the Institution Animal Care and Use Committee and extensive external reviews by outside animal facility consultants have culminated in the College decision and firm commitment to develop a master plan that is designed to eliminate existing animal facility deficiencies and upgrade and facility to NIH standards and AAALAC accrediation. The latter College commitments are based on the view that strict standard for the care and use of laboratory animals must be followed in keeping with currently held ethical and humane principles and that the successful practice of "good science" is absolutely dependent on the integrity of the physical, functional and operational components of the animal resources facility within which animals are housed and manipulated as experimental subjects. Due to the extent and complexities of the upgrading processes, it will be necessary to engage in both renovations and new constructions as revealed by the specific aims and methods outlined in this application. Although it is understood that only renovations and equipment will be funded by the granting agency, the College effort involving both renovations and new construction have been clearly delineated so as to clarify the overall College intent and commitment in regard to the future of the animal facility. The mechanisms by which the existing animal facility deficiencies will be eliminated and upgrading will be accomplished will involve the following processes: a) Upgrade the airhandling (HVAC), systems; b) Upgrade and expand the small and large animal housing facilities; c) Upgrade and expand the surgery suite; d) Provide large and small animal receiving facilities; e) Provide and feed and bedding storage facilities; f) Provide general storage wash room floor area; g) Upgrade refrigeration and freezing facilities; h) Expand the soiled wash room floor area; i) Refurbish wall, ceiling and duct surfaces; j) Upgrade and expand the animal facility administrative office suite; kk) Provide a conference/teaching/multipurpose facility and l) Upgrade and expand the animal staff facilities. The College is commited to matching NIH funds awarded for renovations and equipment and to providing the additional capital funds necessary to complete the entire project. The need for partial federal grant funding for a private medical college without significant endowment is evident, given a doubling of sponsored research in the past three years, including a 150% increase in NIH support, coupled with the requirement to eliminate dificiencies in the present animal care facility.